


Zuko the Masseuse

by TheBestSY



Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is barely in it so don't mind her, F/M, MAIKO IS THE BEST, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rekindling of Love, Zuko's got talent, maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: Just as Zuko and Mai begin to rekindle their relationship, Zuko's past "affairs" catch up with him and Mai is not happy. Can he use his talents to fix whatever it is they have together? Sequel to 'The Tale of Zuko and Azula in Ba Sing Se'.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940380
Kudos: 19





	Zuko the Masseuse

‘Damn it! Agni how the hell am I supposed to fix this?’ Zuko thought to himself.

These past few days had been a wild ride for him. At one moment he found himself morphing into a completely different person, the next moment he sided with Azula over his uncle, and then after all that he ended up meeting his childhood crush, Mai.

When he met her, he couldn’t help but take in all the things about her. She had grown much taller and her hair was much longer but almost everything else about her was the same. It made Zuko begin to reminisce about all the memories they shared together; in particular, when Mai gave him that heart-shaped volcanic rock that he held onto throughout his banishment.

Zuko then found himself going on a date with Mai, arranged of course by Ty Lee and Azula. It started off incredibly awkward, to the point where Zuko even considered ending it early; and yet, it did not take long for him and Mai to rekindle what they once had three years ago. The date had gone great, at least, it had until the end when Ty Lee showed up.

‘Hey Guyssssss! Ohhhh you two are so cute together! Oh and by the way, Mai, Zuko had sex with me two weeks ago and had sex with Azula a week after that. Anyways, bye.’

“UGH!” Zuko couldn’t help but punch the wall in frustration as he recalled Ty Lee’s words. The anger he saw rise in Mai almost made him think that she was a secret firebender and was about to turn him to ash. But instead, she gave him a tight slap to his face and stormed off.

That was two days ago, and the three of them weren’t going to be in Ba Sing Se for much longer. Mai had completely ignored him since then. Zuko needed to fix things between them and he need to fix it as soon as possible. He decided to sack up and then set off to find Mai.

As he walked through the maze that was the King’s palace, he encountered one of the last people he wanted to see, Azula.

“Hiya Zuzu, are you looking for your dear Mai?”

“Have you seen her at all today?” he responded.

“Hmph, why should I care about what she does. In fact, why should you care, I certainly wouldn’t mind having you let out your frustrations and stress on me,” Azula countered with her signature smirk.

Zuko was in no mood for Azula’s games. “Enough Zula, just tell me where she is or what she’s doing.”

“Fineeeeee” she replied with a sigh, “She said she needed to ease her stress so she’s going to get a massage, happy?”

Zuko didn’t bother saying anything else. He turned around and ran off towards the recreational wing of the palace. He didn’t exactly have a plan but that didn’t matter to him; he would just improvise and figure things out.

Just then he saw the masseuse directly ahead of him. She was an older woman, clearly someone who had been doing this for years. Regardless, Zuko kept up his pace until he was right behind the woman.

“Excuse me ma’am.”

“Sorry?” The masseuse asked.

“Your services are no longer required. You may return to what it was you were previously doing.”

“I… uhhhh yes Prince Zuko,” accepted the woman, not wanting to face the wrath of the Fire Lord’s son.

Zuko continued on his way until he reached the room where massages occurred. He slowly approached the door and peeked inside: he saw Mai lying on her stomach on a massage table with her face facing the floor. She was completely naked except with a towel that covered her butt.

It was right then and there where Zuko came up with a very cheeky and bold idea. He supposed that having sex with Ty Lee and Azula must have had something to do with that. This was something that could either go very well and fix his relationship, or he could end up getting killed. He honestly did not know what was more likely to occur, but he wasn’t going to turn back now.

Zuko entered the room and moved towards the table. He didn’t say a single word or take any sudden action that might give him away.

“Finally! I have been waiting for so long,” he heard Mai chime out with her face still facing the floor.

He still kept quiet, but he kept moving towards the table until he was right in front of it.

“Well, get on with it then!” she shouted.

‘Jeez, she’s still quite angry huh’ he thought to himself.

‘Agni, here goes nothing.”

He grabbed a bit of oil and immediately went towards Mai’s feet. With one hand on each foot, he began to smoothly but forcefully knead her silky-smooth skin.

Mai straight away exhaled as she felt hands finally touch her. A smile formed on her face as she felt some of the tension ease off of her. She hadn’t been able to relax ever since she first arrived in Omashu, and after everything that had happened, she badly needed this.

Zuko was glad to see that things seemed to be going his away. He kept at her feet for a little while longer and then began to slowly and laboriously move up her legs towards her calves and thighs. It was there where he really began to put his large, muscular hands and fingers to work.

He rubbed, squeezed, and kneaded, one after the other, throughout her legs. Mai couldn’t help but arch her back due to the sensations.

“Mmmm yes, yes, just what I needed” she stated.

She was loving the way the masseuse was massaging her legs. Even when she in the fire nation, she had never felt such pleasure.

“Agni, yes just like that” she continued.

Zuko was now full-on smirking. His plan was already working, and yet he was nowhere near done. He moved his hands beyond her legs and grabbed her hips firmly; he then took his thumbs and pressed them into her lower back as he began a circular motion with them.

Mai immediately gasped at the feeling, but Zuko kept going. He used his firebending to add just a little bit of heat to his fingers. Not enough to give himself away, but enough to make the experience all the more pleasurable.

Mai began to involuntarily let out moans, more and more and louder and louder.

“Mmph, yes, mmph, oh yes!”

Zuko then took his knuckles and dug them into the center of her back. He maintained a steady motion that was firm and powerful that caused Mai to start kicking herself. She raised her head slightly and let out her voice even more.

‘Agni this is the best massage I’ve ever had,’ she thought to herself, ‘I’ve never experienced this kind of pleasure.’

The delight she was experiencing caused her mind to wander. But not just wander aimlessly. No, it wandered to Zuko, the last person she wanted to be thinking about.

‘Why am I even thinking about that jerk right now? After all he’s do – UGH!’

Zuko, with his next act, grabbed Mai’s shoulders with his hands and sent more heat to his thumbs. He was now simultaneously massaging her shoulders while kneading his heated thumbs into her upper back.

The pleasure was way more than from before. It was too much. She couldn’t take it. Whoever this masseuse was they were just too good to be some earth kingdom peasant. She slowly turned her head to see who it was…

“ZUKO! What the – MMMPHHH!” Mai bit her lip before she could finish.

“Don’t act so surprised Mai” Zuko said as his mouth approached her ear, “I always knew my fingers would drive you crazy,” he finished before beginning to lick and suck on her ear lobe.

“ _Zuko_ , _Zuko_ , wai-wait I, I can’t”

Zuko then flipped Mai’s body so that she was now lying on her stomach. He approached her face and caressed her cheeks with the same hands that had basically just melted her body.

“Mai, I’m not gonna beg for forgiveness. Rather, I’m going to show you just how much I like you.”

He lowered himself until his face was right below her sex.

“ _What_ , _what_ , _what_ are you doing?” Mai barely managed as she tried to catch her breath. Everything was happening so fast and she could still not really process the fact that it was Zuko that had just given her such tremendous pleasure.

“Shhhhh, I’ve just given you the best massage you’ve ever had. I’m gonna do one last thing to completely relax you and to take our relationship to the next level.”

And with that, Zuko penetrated her folds with his tongue. Mai shrieked at the intrusion. After having sex multiple times now, Zuko knew exactly how to please a woman, and he wanted nothing more but to give Mai everything she deserved and then some.

“ZUKO! WHAT, WHAT IS THI – UGHHHH!”

He didn’t let up. He pushed his tongue further and further in and began to swirl it inside her, hitting her walls from multiple angles. Mai thought the massage itself was too much, but she genuinely couldn’t bear this. Her body began to heat up, a pool of arousal forming in her stomach. Her back arched once more and her chest was heaving as sweat ran down her body.

‘ _Holy Shit_ , Zuko’s too good at this. Agni I’m going to lose it,’ Mai thought to herself. The relaxation her body felt coupled with Zuko’s current ministrations was causing her mind to go blank. She was losing herself in the moment.

Zuko kept up his tongue movements until he found that special little spot he’s encountered several times now. As soon as he found it, he began to ferociously lick at it.

In response, Mai lifted her entire upper half. She dug her hands into Zuko’s hair and held him tight against her sex. She could not understand what was happening to her but she knew that she wasn’t quite ready for it to stop.

Zuko didn’t need any further instruction. He carried on his licking and even began to bite her clit, making Mai scream. It only took a little more until she reached her peak…

“ _Zuko_ , _Zuko_ , _Zuko_! _ZUKOOOOOOO_ AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

With a final lick, Mai experienced a sensation that could only be described as a white-hot explosion. Pure ecstasy and bliss were all that she was feeling as the high of her orgasm came over her. Pure ecstasy and bliss indeed.

“ _Zuko_ , God damn it. Zuko, you’re just too much. Never leave me again. I, I Love you,” Mai finished before collapsing all the table.

“Ohhhhh Mai, I love you too. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. The fun’s just started and I’ve got a lot more to show you.”

And with that, he gave Mai a final kiss on her forehead and preceded to jerk himself off to the view of Mai’s resting naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, last week I said I was going to try to post more on the weekends, so here it is. This is a piece I've been wanting to do for some time. Mainly cuz Maiko is ultimately my favorite SHIP. Please comment whatever feedback you have, don't hold back, it's all welcome. Anyways, I hope the story was enjoyable. Cheers!


End file.
